


Deceitber Fics

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Candles, Celebrations, Christmas, Cold Weather, King Creativity, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Panic Attacks, Presents, Snakes, Winter, holiday sales, pet snakes, probable fire hazard, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: So I took part in Deceitber using Loveceit's prompts over on tumblr and have finally remembered to actually put up the stories here. Just because of how I've saved them the first few chapters will be Anxceit, then Anxceitmus takes over for a few chapters, then the Creativiceit's finally going onto the fics with no Deceit ship in them.Sure some will be christmas themed but reading back through a lot are not seasonal celebration specific
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Winter Wonderland

When deciding on their holiday to England everyone had gotten to chose the activity for one day. That way they’d all enjoy something they liked at least once, and if someone decided to opt out of an activity they could easily do so in the morning and go off on their own or with others opting out.

This situation managed to defy that completely. 

It had been Dee’s choice for the day so they’d visited the Sea life centre in London, choosing that one because of reviews mentioning walking over fish tanks almost as soon as you enter. Actually Dee had wanted to go because of the eels and jellyfish they had, but the tank thing was how he explained the specific choice at least.

Even with Logan’s explanations and Remy insisting on a coffee and lunch break there, the group was finished going around by the early afternoon. Virgil had thought they’d let Dee decide what to do next and they might get to visit the Tower of London which was signposted as being fairly close.

“Babes, we should totally check out Winter Wonderland. All the blogs are saying it’s the place to get last minute presents.” Remy insisted instead, waving their phone up. “Aaand it’s only like one stop on the underground away from here. Let’s go now.”

“You’ve already had your day to decide activities, Snoozealot, but that does sound like a marvellous adventure given we’re already in London.” The momentary hope Virgil had found in Roman’s scolding was quickly lost.

Dee had come back over, having gotten a leather notebook with an eel imprint on the cover. “What’s the plan from here? Do I get to chose what we do next?” 

“Please, if only so we don’t follow the maniacs plan.” Virgil jumped in before anyone else could explain, but still found himself being guided onto the underground moments later.

They had all blinked a little at the crowds outside of Winter Wonderland, seemingly queuing to get in but Virgil balked and took an involuntary step backwards, onto Remus’s foot.

“You okay there, Blustery? You’re looking like somethings gonna attack you?” Remus as ever was alert for the chance to attack or befriend any frightening thing but it was Dee coming over that caught his attention instead.

“I’m pretty certain this is nothing like the description Princey Dearest and Coffee Addict gave me. Go and fight your brother for me, Lovely Phantom?” Dee always tried to stay alert for everyone in his group, ready to soothe any dangerous situations if needed. Seeing Virgil’s reaction along with knowing just how social he had been for the last few days was all he needed to start trying to figure out an exit plan.

As Remus bounced off, ready for any excuse to play fight, Dee guided Virgil to the side of the path, able to watch their group for at least a distance of the queue without being in it. “We’re going to do your breathing exercise, okay V?”

“Yeah, it’s just a lot, and like noise, just noise.” Virge managed to gasp out, trying to focus on Dee and nothing that he could see past him, while the rhythm was tapped onto his wrist.

“That’s okay, hopefully it will be more spread out inside, but if it’s not, I’ll get you out of there. I’m sure we can go back to the hotel and let the rest find their own way after going around it.” Dee carried on soothing Virgil, with suggestions of what might be found inside to relax doing, interspersed with praise until he saw a neon green hat being thrown in the air, far further down the queuing crowd than he’d expected.

He took a second to confirm that it was Remus’s hat being thrown before pulling Virgil up, keeping them outside of the crowd as they headed to the entrance where their group was clearly waiting to be joined before getting let in.

Hearing Virgil take a deep breath, he pulled Logan towards them. “Like I said, Blustery, if you need to leave after a while in here, we absolutely can. Logan, how do our group tickets work for the trains? Can some of us separate to go off as our own little group?”

Logan took in the struggle Virgil seemed to be having before getting his own ticket out to read the information. After a quick google to double check his assumption, he nodded. “As long as there are still two or three people to form a group then we should be able to use them without everyone in the group there.”

“Thank you. Virgil, is that what you want to do? Or do you want to look around more than we can from the entrance way?” Dee offered, no judgement in his tone, just patience and support.

Behind them, Remy was already dragging Roman off to look at a stall selling drinks with a decorations stand just beside it. Remus had also wandered away, his attention caught by some rides they usually tried to keep him away from because of the chaos he could cause on them.

Virgil glanced at all of that before meeting Dee’s eyes again. “Get me out of here, please. Make sure everyone knows where we are though.”

“Of course Darling. Logan would you prefer to come with us or stay here?” Dee offered, entirely focused on making the friend he could see struggling comfortable again now.

“Someone has to keep an eye on Remus and get him out of trouble.” Logan commented with a wry grin. “I’ll let the rest know you’ve gone and see you at dinner, I suppose.”


	2. Family Time with Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wonders what the Dark sides are like and has a movie night with them all

“What are you all like?” Thomas asked, finding that he was just left with his three known dark sides at the end of the video.

Thomas’s question had a manic gleam come into Remus’s eyes but whatever description had been coming was interrupted by Virgil tackling and pinning him, a hand securely over his mouth. Deceit ignored their actions though, just assessing him closely before glancing away.

“Join us for movie night if you actually want to know us better.” He suggested checking the fingertips of his gloves. He knew Thomas would join the light sides for such night so the invitation felt like a test of how accepting their host could truly be of the others.

Recognising its importance, Thomas thought carefully for a moment, his brow furrowed. “Is that including all of you, even the ones I don’t know of yet?”

“I can’t achieve that. Only you can give me permission and be ready to know of a side and without you knowing or at the least suspecting who they are we can’t tell you. There’s a lot more control of what you know in your hands than mine, Thomas.” Deceit sighed, explaining how he controlled or couldn’t control the powers of self-deception he held. 

Instead of leaving time for that to be digested his eyes flicked back to Virgil and Remus, settling on a distraction. “It would just be Remus and I, unless Virgil wants to be our returning Prodigal son?” He extended the offer a little further although on his side that invitation had never been revoked. 

It was a vain hope that they’d recognise his honesty when two pairs of distrustful eyes watched him until Remus used their distraction to free his mouth again. “Virgie can come home! Please say Yes! I need a good ass kicking again!”

“Wait, what?” Anxiety’s attention was now caught by Impulsive Creativity, although the only reaction he got then was being koala clung to while the best attempt at puppy dog eyes, with added puppy ears was directed at him. 

Thomas didn’t watch them though. He was distracted by the smile on Deceit’s face as he looked at them and that was enough to recognise how much like family they must once have been. 

“Okay then.”

“What?” Virgil turned from where he’d been mostly attempting to push Remus off at Thomas’s words, hoping for clarification he could understand.

“I’ll join them for a film night. Since it looks like you’ve been missed, are you coming too?” Thomas said, scanning his eyes between the three sides to catch all the reactions he received.

Deceit flashed a grin, nodding at him for a second before his focused narrowed back in on Virgil. The invite to the other side seeming to mean more than the one to their host.

Remus had already started laughing, rambling on about the films they could watch, while still clinging on. Some of the choices seemed geared to make Virgil more likely to join them even if Thomas wouldn’t have guess some of the ones spoken about like that.

Anxiety had frozen though, clearly torn over how to react and watching Thomas with an unfortunately familiar expression. The last time he had looked like that Virgil had just revealed he was a dark side and it still made Thomas want to pull him into a hug, just like Creativity was doing.

“Dee?” Virgil’s question was small, vague to Thomas who had no understanding of what could be meant but apparently obvious to his sides as it had Remus pulling away immediately although staying near. 

Deceit also acted instantly, coming to kneel in front of Anxiety, gentle hands cupping his face. “Come to movie night again? Even if it’s better for you here, if they calm you better than I could, come and watch a movie, please?”

Sincerity had been one of the hardest things for Thomas to learn how to act, which thankfully wasn’t often required in the occasionally over exaggerated stage performance but life in front of a camera taught him how. That acting was still nothing like what he was watching between his sides in that instant.

Virgil took a deep breath finally and nodded. “One movie, with my noodle, the clingon and Thomas sounds good.”

* * *

When he sunk into the hidden sides commons Thomas wasn’t sure what he was expecting the room to look like. Anytime he’d been in it before the area looked pretty much like wherever he was in real life except with the decorations changed and sometimes the lighting if he was in a sides room. Then he’d been in the dreamscapes the sides used for their scenarios but they felt like creations, and according to Roman were parts of the imagination which each side could influence.

Their commons were none of those things, instead of echoing his home they reflected memories of a place he’d gone growing up, but different enough Thomas wasn’t sure where it had been.

It was a reasonably large room, only including big sofas, that looked like velvet with more than a few tears on some of the cushions. The floor was panelled but had rugs that seemed to be animal skins or sleeping bags covering it, he wasn’t really sure which as the light changed when he walked over to the sofas.

Deceit and Virgil were already sat on one of the sofas,seeming to communicate although no words were heard. Remus was in the corner opposite that pair of sofas, apparently wrestling wires. There was a TV already set up in front of him, but actually connecting it to the DVD player underneath was presumably confusing the Creative side.

“Let me help.” Thomas offered, leaning over the TV to look down at him, a smile on his face at the expression of bewildered thanks he got, before pulling the stand out a little more.

He was pretty quick to get everything in the right places, used to setting up various electrics for his videos and music. Once that was done, he was helping Remus out and deciding to take the least damaged spot on the sofa opposite Deceit and Virge.

“So what movies are we watching?” He finally asked, having wondered that since first agreeing to have a movie night with the dark sides.

The question finally got Virgil and Deceit to look over at him, although turning did somehow include Virgil curling into Deceit’s side under one arm. “Your choice of two options. We were thinking either going for a variety of adaptions of a Christmas Carol, ending with the Muppets, or an Addams Family marathon.” Deceit offered, waving at two piles of DVD’s that had just appeared, as Remus took the space next to Thomas.

“It’s been ages since I saw the Addams family.” Thomas decided after a moment, wanting more variety than the same story told in different ways.

“I’ll put them on then.” Virgil sighed, standing up to put the first one in before letting Deceit wrap around him again as he sat back down.


	3. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Deceit compete over who gets to curl up in front of the fire, until Virgil comes up with a different solution

Roman had taken over control of the minds temperature and weather after the split, so the mood weather you’d see in films often came true.

Remus however somehow gained far more control over the actual appearance of the space to a large degree, outside of the theatre of course. Given Thomas’s profession the better liked Creativity was given almost full control of that area, but not as well able to just force everyone through the daydreams that Remus could.

He always left the light sides area to simply reflect the home Thomas actually held. If they had issues with the temperature they could approach Roman directly or something. Virgil, Deceit, and the other dark sides were not so lucky in that front but they did all receive fireplaces, just small ones in their rooms, but a grand one in the living area.

The first day the fireplace was lit in autumn or winter would be when the feud began. Would Virgil’s feline instincts to find warmth make him the first to curl up in front of the fire, or would Deceit cold blooded nature leave him nestled before the flames?

This year, Virgil had registered it first, even though he had technically moved in with the light sides already. He was more than happy to pull over a cushion and curl up in front of the fireplace for a nap, swatting at the random things Remus dangled before him, be it a spider, an amputated thumb or a fake piece of poo. They never had quite figured out if it was from annoyance or if Virgil was actually playing since he tended to clam up and bring claws into play whenever questioned about it. 

Dee had glared at seeing his spot of warmth occupied, but after a moments consideration just pulled the cushion and Anxiety away from the fire, folding himself down into the cleared space.

That’s when things changed, as instead of fighting for the space back, or going back to his room in a huff, Virgil pulled the cushion just close enough that Dee’s back was leaning against it and wrapped and arm over his shoulder. 

“That’s both of us getting warm now, pesky snek.” Virgil’s voice was slightly higher than normal, the way it occasionally went when he was happy and relaxed. He’d never meow or properly purr but some of the reactions in his voice did seem feline.


	4. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Deceit go to watch a meteor shower, with a lot of coaxing on Virgil's part

“Dee, come on! You promised to watch it with me.” Virgil whined, tugging on Dee’s sleeve, trying to rush them out of the door.

Sighing they grabbed their hat and another couple of blankets in addition to the ones they’d already loaded Virgil’s rucksack with. “That was before I realised it meant being out. In the cold December nighttime. Did I mention that’s at night. When it’s dark!” The sarcastic grumbling was all they could think to say and tempered by just how excited Virgil was about the evening.

“It’s a meteor shower! We wouldn’t get to see anything at all if it was during the day.” Finally Virgil managed to get them out of the door and off to the park that they were lucky enough to live next to, already staring up at the sky although spotting anything past the towns streetlights would be difficult until they got further away from them.

“And I’m told you’re the worried one. Kindly make sure not to walk into the lampposts and trees while we head to wherever it is you want to stare into the abyss from.” Dee grumbled, dragging him into the centre of the path again as he almost walked into the road with oncoming vehicles ahead.

“Sorry, I’ll focus until we can actually stand a chance of seeing something.” Virgil apologised with a peck on the cheek, once against trying to hurry off although the hand they held slowed that pace a little.

He began to ramble again, still fascinated by the stars and specifically the meteor shower that was happening soon. Dee had to bite down their smile, still trying to be grumpy that they were out getting cold, instead of bundled up with the heating on.

“You have the waterproof blanket so if we spread that out with a couple of other blankets on top then we can use the rest to keep you warm while looking for meteors.” Virgil decided after fifteen minutes of walking into the park, up one of the lower hills. He only got Dee’s attention though when taking the waterproof blanket off their arm however.

Thankfully they’d both done this a few times before, if never so late in the year and had their blankets set out and covering them in mere moments. 

Virgil cuddled under their arm, now enthralled by the hope of seeing a meteor while Dee just looked down at him softly. “Who needs heating with your warmth?” Dee murmured, only just able to make out the blush they caused before Virgil was gasping and leaning upwards.

“Did you see it? A meteor just fell over there.”


	5. Cozy Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit steals Virgil's hoodie

He has an aesthetic to maintain, a certain style that he would always be known for and big oversized jumpers are not in any way included in that.

He also had a boyfriend who almost built every look around being able to wear his big baggy hoodie and stay comfortable in the weird positions he manages to fit his body into.

A boyfriend he wanted to screech at that morning for having the gall to buy himself a mustard yellow and slate grey striped hoodie and then actually wear it.

It was winter and the apartment was very cold every morning. Dee just wanted something warm to burrow into while facing that hostile environment but that’s not easy when Virgil himself has it on and is already in the kitchen making them breakfast.

Still he wanted warmth and soft sweaters seemed perfect for grabbing when just waking up, as long as there was nobody else able to see him other than his lover.

That’s why he was trundling down the hall with only his eyes peeking out from the patchwork purple hoodie that Virgil practically always wore.

“Well I have a grumpy hoodie today, but at least I don’t have to be worried about food getting spilt when I bring him breakfast.” Virgil raised an eyebrow at the adorable sight as he wandered over. “Morning Hissy.”

  
  



	6. Frozen Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is on a date with Roman and comes home to cuddle with his other boyfriend where Virgil is waiting with blankets and hot chocolate ready.

“Did you know that snakes are cold blooded?” Deceit’s question made Roman blink, looking around at the frozen landscape he’d made the imagination and back to the other as they were biting their lips.

The tentative look, expecting to be misunderstood explained what was actually being asked. “If you’re cold my dear, why don’t you come here?” He insisted, tugging their joined hands to pull them into a gentle kiss.

There was still a joint shiver, Dee as he finally felt some more warmth on his lips and Roman as he realised just how cold the other had gotten. “Virgil was planning on curling up with hot chocolate for you both after our walk, would you like to go back and warm up now?” Roman whispered only just separating their lips.

Another peck to his lips before they pulled back was answer enough, “How about we go around the woods and then head back?”

Roman was more than happy to let Deceit lead him onwards with their walk for a while.

/VDR\/VDR\

Virgil huffed out a laugh when his partner was walked back in with Roman wrapped around him dropping kisses over his neck. “Was it a bit too cold out there?”

“Lips are blue naturally but we couldn’t walk if he tried warming them up directly.” Dee nodded in all seriousness for precisely three seconds before giggling as he was released from one boyfriend into his lovers arms.

“How about I do that for you then?” He barely got the sentence out before their lips were on his and his last thought before focusing on the kiss was thanks that Roman guessed the time they’d get back well enough the hot chocolate was already made and hot to drink.

Roman’s chuckle brought them apart, smiling over the pair. “Well I’ll leave you with your stormy knight while I make us all dinner then.”

He left after kissing Deceit’s hand towards the kitchen as Virgil finally pulled them over to the blankets and hot chocolates, a film just waiting for them to press play once they were comfy.


	7. Cuddle Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit isn't lonely being the only dark side not in a relationship and there's no way Remus being annoyed at societies belief in monogamy means anything. At least that's what Deceit thinks

It would be seen as lonely, him being the only one not in a relationship out of the dark sides, probably even more so given Virgil and Remus were together, but Deceit was fine with it. 

Just like he was fine with basking in his ability to soothe Anxiety’s concerns and panics with calm words only to be ignored the instant a few ridiculous intrusive thoughts popped up. Exactly like he would cherish the times helping Remus with some absurd story or nightmare only to have his suggestions overlooked when Virgil came back with negative what ifs that somehow they’d bring around to a brighter side.

Deceit could hoard those moments quietly away, talk about them to Eliza and sleep with a smile on his face wrapped in her coils, and that’s what he planned to carry on doing. Storing whispers and notes in a jar like the dreams of the BFG and wondering if there could be good in all differences.

Then Virgil was gone, marauding as if a major argument having happened, even going so far as to attempt ducking out, assured Remus would call him back if the others took too long and Deceit wasn’t sure of anything anymore, least of all his ability to cope alone.

They’d discussed everything before, how the light sides would want some form of explanation for why one of them was suddenly known to Thomas and worked out the most believable of the stories that Remus came up with. None had understood the impacts of Morality at first though, or how the emotions somehow seemed to be shared in a balance between light and dark the more Virgil listened to them.

Letting Anxiety start to mimic Patton occasionally wore on all of them, finding the trio wrapped around each other when the fatherly side took against either side still negatively viewed and expected Virgil to fear or be angry as well. His decision on when to listen was always difficult, unused to being so… so aware of how another side reacted because emotions and anxieties walked hand in hand for Thomas so often.

That was when Deceit realised a far more important change in being the only single one of their trio.

Remus was still listening to his ideas when creating stories or nightmares. Virgil was looking to both of them at the same time when he needed help to calm down. They were making efforts to help him in return as well, with more dedication than they ever had done before.

“Can we destroy monogamy?” Remus was wondering aloud, curled up on the floor in a tangle of his own limbs while waiting for Virgil to return. “Re-write all the stories and films so they end up with multiple partners or none at all. Like an all or nothing romance scenario, if you hint they’re together they end up together even if you hint at multiple possibilities?”

Deceit had been planning some excuses over something Virgil and Thomas were fretting over but looked up at the suggestion. “It would still be too entrenched in peoples minds for at least a few generations afterwards, even if we managed that feat. Also, fairly sure you’re monogamous yourself unless I’ve missed something.”

“Missed quite a bit actually. I was expecting you to pop up earlier. Might’ve actually gotten Thomas to lie to solve his issues today if you had done.” Virgil remarked, falling back onto the sofa beside him after coming into their commons.

“Tommy had already chatted it through with me and opted against it, not that my involvement was exactly known.” Dee dismissed the suggestion before running Virgil’s words over in his mind again. “Are you saying you are both poly or am I understanding you incorrectly?”

Virgil snickered a little, easily pulling the confused serpentine side over to him. “Poly and have been trying to pull you into our relationship for at least a couple of months now. I’m fairly sure you’re the only side able to get through Remus’s clutches when he’s actively working to hang on to you.”

“You couldn’t have just said?” There were a thousand instances running through Deceit’s head of times he’d felt loved and wished the feeling would stay only to leave the situation before his hopes grew too high. Now he was being told those hopes weren’t too high and that he could have stayed instead of made excuses to leave and it felt like the earth was shifting.

Well the surface he was on actually was shifting as Remus somehow got arms under him enough to slide so that Dee was sat over both his and Virgil’s laps instead of the sofa but not as much as his view of their relationship. 

“So you’re staying here now. I need cuddles now!” Remus insisted, nuzzling his neck enough to bring Deceit’s awareness back to them.

“Yes!” He near yelled, only cutting back when Virgil flinched at the sudden loud noise. “I’m happy to be yours and stay here, please.” There was an honest plea in his eyes, all the lies he’d used to reassure himself crumbling in the face of what he’d really wanted all along.

“Perfect.” Virgil nodded, sealing his words with a kiss to Dee’s nose, before wrapping his own arms around both his boyfriends.


	8. Holiday Sales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants to get things in the sale without facing the crowds. His boyfriends have a suggestion to help

One of this biggest lies society ever told, Deceit strongly believed, was the January Sales where everything was supposedly reduced after Christmas was over. Actually all ‘sales’ seemed to be a lie to them if truth be told. The cost of a thing wasn’t suddenly on sale, rather it had depreciated in value enough that stores had to respond to it. A sale was just a way to make people buy something they weren’t needing or actually wanting.

Virgil, in contrast, thought there was something extraordinarily important about sales. He held no interest in claiming cheaper electronics, or furniture, but reduced prices on chocolates, foods, candles, all things that become necessities in emergencies and disasters, those he would jump for every single time.

The issue that Virgil found with the sales though was people were cruel, and would fight over the most mundane items if acceptable to do so. For some reason in periods of large sales it did suddenly become socially acceptable to hit and attack over the last large scented candle on the shelf.

“You really shouldn’t go if you’re this worried about the people.” Deceit tried to comfort, patting the blanket in imitation of comforting touches Virgil couldn’t cope with currently. “I’m sure you have a list of what you want to get. We can stay safe here and see if the offers are online too?”

Virgil was already shaking his head at the suggestion. “Already checked, the best value is from the store in person.”

That gave Deceit only a moment of pause though, hearing the door to their apartment open for the last love of theirs. “You still shouldn’t force yourself into panic inducing scenarios over your preparations. I don’t want you somewhere so dangerous either.”

“Where are we going that’s dangerous? Can I take weapons? Oooh can I take a morning-star or my club?” Remus injected himself into the conversation, bounding onto the bed and making them all bounce for a moment.

“The sales. I need 3 more candles and a camping stove and gas bottles, plus they have canned foods going ridiculously cheap.” Virgil’s voice was wobbling still as he spoke, almost like all the bounce had gone from the bed into him. He didn’t even comment on Remus’s violent tendencies, too used to them after 3 years of dating.

Deceit however had made eye contact with Remus, a question in them as they glanced to Virgil and back. Seeing the enthusiastic nod in response they shrugged, “But you don’t have to go. I’m sure Remus would love to battle to the death for the things on your list, or just because it’s Tuesday occasionally.”

“Please.” Finally there was relief and hope in Virgil’s eyes again, replacing the resigned anticipatory panic that had settled in hours before.

“Give me the list, tell me when I’m going and I’ll try my best not to end up in prison because of Karens refusing to give me the items you desire.” Remus vowed, the manic smile on his lips making it far more insane than the solemn words suggested.


	9. Gift Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil knows he means more to the Dark Sides than they usually admit, so when he's coming back of course there's a gift exchange with them. It really reveals just how much Remus, Deceit and Virgil all love each other.

Religious rules and teachings determined how they came to be so of course the hidden sides had their own ideas of how to celebrate them. Deceit personally had adored the few years they’d tried having debates over Christmas, gifts going to the victors as prizes, but after he and Virgil decimated the other teams, well none of the others particularly wanted to join in. 

Now they had been through a few variations of Christmas, including a single year where they tried to ignore the presence of presents completely. Remus had been the one to let that idea fail. Apparently any form of creativity needed some focus in such a manic time, especially with the overtime that Anxiety tended to pull.

This year though Virgil was back, more distant and perhaps not around on the actual day, but willing to spend some time over the period with the hidden sides. Most of them were either indifferent to his presence, or actively against it but Remus and Deceit had literally followed him out into Thomas’s awareness because they missed him. Now that he would be back, even for a short time, both wanted to at least do gifts, if nothing more.

“Okay, so who’s dying? This looks like Roman’s the guy over here not Remus.” Virgil couldn’t stop looking at the bewilderingly festive decorations surrounding him. He’d never seen anything as accurate to societies views of the season make its way to the area before and that was more than a little confusing.

“You’re back, Anxiety. We wanted to properly celebrate you being back.” Deceit insisted, moving closer but not touching the other although his arms were held open.

Virgil only accepted a short hug, still staring in consternation. “If you’re celebrating me at least use my colours, or your own, cause Seriously, the only time Remus has ever used this was for the animal attack stories and even that seems more suitable for here than, what, mistletoe?”

“Told ya! I’m fixing it for you Emo, two seconds.” Remus tore around the room literally transforming the colours and decorations in moments, leaving only the 4 presents on the table undisturbed. Virgil took the mild hurricane of the other side as a chance to place his own gifts down on the table.

“Still missed you.” Dee insisted, pulling both the others over to the sofa to sit next to him once they were still enough to be caught.

Instead of returning any sentiments he was never sure how true they were, Virgil just nodded back at the gifts. “Well open your purple one and perhaps you won’t miss me quite so badly, Noodle. Bring the one for Remus over so he can open his at the same time.”

It was one of the few things they’d never quite understood after learning about the stretchy arms but Dee was far better at controlling them than almost everyone else. He decided to just bring and distribute out all the gifts the trio had for each other to avoid having to let Remus jump up from the couch now they were all there.

Virgil still waited to see how his gifts were received before doing anything other than placing the two for him in his lap.

Remus keened when he saw his gift. It was only small, and seemed to be a cupcake with a deep purple octopus on top of it. “Food!” was all he could think of to exclaim, only to find a hand blocking him from taking a bite.

Beside him, Dee was fascinated by his gift, openly watching what had to be a plasma ball adapted to make specific shapes by Roman, since the purple lightning was forming a snake that shifted between tying itself in a ball to unravelling to licking at the points his fingers touched the glass. He was only vaguely aware of Virgil suddenly scrambling to lean past him and Remus’s words.

“Not food. That’s a bath bomb, and I’m really not sure how literal that ended up since I was working in the imagination to make them. Blow up the bathtub, not yourself by eating it.” Virgil lectured, still holding his gift for Remus away from them both. “Also that’s a rubber toy, but I know that doesn’t exactly dissuade you from eating it.”

His arm remained around Dee when Virgil sat back down, having gotten a solemn nod from Remus. That’s when he noticed how mesmerised Dee was with his gift, smiling softly at the expression on his face.

“It’s - it’s me made out of your powers.” Deceit murmured, not looking up from it, until two pair of gentle hands guided him to place it on the table. 

“I’m always going to be one of you guys, just as much as I am one of Thomas’s main sides now. If Mal can be part Isle, part Auradon then I can be part Light part Dark.” Virgil’s words were soft but held steel of determination in them.

Both dark sides were staring and nodding at him then, and it was barely a stretch to have his arm around both of them, sandwiching Deceit in.

Of course Remus could only stand the serious moment for so long before moving to the next thing. “Mine next, come on open them, open them.”

Opening the neon green parcel in his lap, Virgil didn’t know whether to wretch or laugh. There under the paper was a definitely bleached and dyed heart, probably a real one, except all the labels that if Logan were to see it would be scientific names and functions were describe with lewd terms, and various ways your heart reacts in sexual or panicked situations. Surprisingly those two areas crossed over a lot.

Dee was having a similar reaction, although what he’d found in the gift was a brain, with parts labelled regarding how they work for deceiving, creativity, belief and trust, alongside the brains functions for violence and sex again. “Only Remus.” he sighed after taking it in, smiling despite himself.

His words were echoed by Virgil, “Only Remus, but please tell me this isn’t something you’ve given a rotting ability to, cause that’s gonna get smelly.” 

“Course not. I only do that if I wanna watch the slow break down of flesh by microorganisms and bugs. It’s not for any gifts I give.” Remus would have seemed affronted if he hadn’t gotten starry eyed over his own description.

There wasn’t another round of hugs after the items were placed back on the table, instead Virgil and Remus turned straight to open their last gifts, curious over how Deceit would think to combine them all in items. 

Both of them pulled books out of the gift bags in gold on their laps. 

Virgil’s book was titled Ancient Aliens and as he flicked through it there were chapters over various artefacts, locations and geological phenomenon that suggested alien life had visited Earth millennia ago. He really wanted to just begin reading it, interest piqued already, but instead looked back passed Dee to Remus.

The book Remus was holding was about the art of social acting. He was riveted by how simple acting techniques were unknowingly used in social situations but also how regularly people lied over small things just while meeting people. 

“We really do work together a lot.” Remus sighed, a little nostalgically as he closed the book after a moment, blinking before he realised who he was actually sat with. “Sorry, Awesome book, Dee-dee.”

“I’m not going to escape snuggling am I?” Virgil pretended to complain, finding plenty of arms around him, and his own finding the others, all gifts put aside once more.

Later he’d head back to the lighter area of the mind space an prepare for a far less unique Christmas among the other, but for now, with his noodle and his madness, he was content.


	10. Fuck Society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus brings home the paper to read for his lovers. Their reactions are expectedly dismissive

Remus always enjoyed bringing the newspaper home, if only to listen to the commentary his lovers would give as he read it out. “Another report on increasing diagnoses of heightened anxiety in the news.”

“Don’t try that one again, Ree. You couldn’t work out how to reverse it for a month!” Virgil hadn’t even come downstairs yet. He was just yelling from his room although the door was soon to open.

“They’ve changed the country being proclaimed as run by terrorists again.”

“Gods sake, can’t they just admit it’s this one?” Dee complained, carrying a coffee as he came into the living room.

“Oh and some university has come closer to a new cure for some type of cancer.”

“How long until that’s got a paywall a hundred miles high around it?” There was a few moments of distraction as Dee and Virgil made bets on increasingly small amounts of time.

“And some celebrity couple is having a child.” The final headline was also an interruption because Remus had gotten bored listening to them.

“Here’s the depression and to follow that up a distraction so you can carry on working.” Virgil shook his head, sighing at the predictable pattern.

“Fuck all of that shit.” Dee agreed,curling into his side and holding an arm out in invitation for Remus.

“Just fuck society full stop.” Virgil expanded, once more fed up of hearing about the sorry state of the world.

If it was anyone else he’d try to hold back his remarks but with Dee’s arm around him there was no point.“Well I try to but you pair keep stopping me.”

Virgil rolled to cover both their laps “…Unless you’re Remus then just fuck your boyfriends instead.”


	11. Homemade Soup and Pretty Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets upset by the Light Sides ignoring one of the things that literally make him who he is. Deceit and Remus have their own ways to comfort him and reaffirm his identity

Nostalgia warred with the urge to just deny everything had changed as once more Deceit was blending carrots, tomatoes and potatoes to make a thick homemade soup.

It was their comfort food for winter months and Virgil always had looked forwards to the days he’d make it. Remus while seeing it as a comfort still preferred most elaborate dishes, but Virgil and Deceit would curl up together among all their blankets and pillows to have their soup, warm in their nest from the cold outside.

Some miracle had led to that happening again, although the tears streaking Virgil’s face seemed to be counterpoint to it being a miracle. For Deceit it was but he knew there’d have to be a reaction whenever he got the full story. 

For now he’d let Anxiety leave him oblivious and enjoy his soup once more.

Life could wait a little while.

* * *

They’d been in the blanket nest for an hour or two when Remus got back from wherever he’d been, trailing lights behind him. Dee could only blink at first, registering they had actually been wrapped as though part of his sash while also seemingly used to try and strangle the other.

“I’m not sure I want to ask, but it’s easier than letting Virgil talk in his own time.” There shouldn’t be a need for a proper invitation so an open ended sentence would at least do around his friends.

“But if he’s not spoken yet you’ll say I’m being ridiculous.” Remus pouted, untangling the lights only to carefully place them all around the nesting pair. 

“I’m sure you can tell me regardless.”

For once Remus was joining them among the blankets, crawling over to cuddle against Virgil’s other side. “No-one knows how to take Thomas being told that Ve-vee was dark and are trying to pretend or insist that he’s always been light and they just didn’t know him. You saw how last Christmas went.”

“Try to deny his function and he’ll attack back at them. Was that where you got involved?” Deceit mused, he’d been amused by the Halloween episode at Christmas until he realised just what prompted it. Being known but your actual full role being diminished to a fraction of it was damaging to any side but especially the Anxious side trying to find true acceptance.

Virgil hissed between them, grabbing their arms to pull them closer at the same time. “He is still sat here and actually that was Roman’s idea before I could even say a thing.”

“Apparently I’m now the scariest thing in the mindscape. Virge walked away when all three agreed with that and Logan can only stop Thomas acting on intrusive impulses for so long without Ve-vee making everyone listen whether they recognise that comes from him or not in decision making.”

“Do I need to get excuses ready for police or his friends over what you did?” Deceit asks, squeezing the hand in his at Virgil’s suddenly tense posture and wide eyed gaze.

“Nah. Mostly just did some bizarre short vids I hope end up being posted. They’re more fun than anything that’s gone up recently. What happened to pretending to get run over, and getting chased by murderers anyway? Even stealing horses was better than the jargon he’s been making.”

Laughing into Ree’s shoulder as he relaxes is the first time Virgil’s actually smiled since getting there. “I look forward to seeing what happens when I get back then. Still wanna scare them more.”

“Well I’ve got the pretty lights here, why don’t you return with spider lights for the tree?” The lights around their nest flicker a little as they all watch them.

Being a hidden side could be difficult, especially when getting heard by Thomas but at least with each other they could be entirely accepted, for the good and the bad they are able to do.

  
  



	12. Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit needs some peace so despite wanting to be around Creativity goes to the hot springs in the imagination. Roman finds him there

Dee’s head was pounding and being around the noise that was Remus was doing anything but helping so he walked away. The fact the other was holding a conversation on his own and likely wouldn’t realise he was gone for a while was both a blessing and a curse.

Deceit had been feeling cold and wanting to be around Creativity all day, but with a headache that rarely worked out easily. The King was the only one of them able to let the quiet carry on in peace occasionally, but there hadn’t been a fusing for a while. 

Instead of seeking Roman out though, Dee headed into the Imagination, hoping there would still be warm springs from the last time he visited. It wasn’t guaranteed given how often each of Thomas’s Creatives wanted somewhere new to create but luck was happily on his side today.

He curled into the water easily, just making his clothes fade from existence as he got in. From the pool he could watch the water trickling in and gaze through the trees around him. 

There was some rustling from them after a while, of Roman climbing through the undergrowth to reach the pool.

“I have a headache already.” Dee commented, not harshly, but gently warning, unable to face being serenaded or the like. While he’d been in the pool the pain had begun to fade at least and he was almost completely relaxed by this point.

Roman just sighed, climbing into the pool as well. “We could cuddle instead?” He offered.

It felt perfect to melt into the Prince’s arms and let the sound of running water soothe him into a nap.


	13. Dry Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Roman and Remus want to date Deceit but only one of them knows how to look after the itchiness and trouble with his scales. They can learn though.

Out of the two Creativities you would be forgiven for believing that Roman had the best knowledge of hygiene and skin care of the pair. After all, somebody who eats deodorant doesn’t seem likely to be able to tell at a glance what moisturiser you should be using, but that’s exactly what Remus can do.

From all the time, living with and trying to navigate courting with Deceit, Remus had learnt a lot about both humans and snakes when it came to healthy skin and scales. In fact he kept a dresser in his room filled with the various products that could be needed in any given season.

Roman wasn’t even trying to catch up in those efforts, although he had now also started trying to woo Deceit. His attempts focused more upon how their roles intersected, between looking after Thomas’s hopes and dreams as well as the times he lies in pursuit of them.

That was what they’d been doing when Remus barged into his room at least, discussing how to keep their career progressing after the missed callback. It had fallen into some role playing by that point, each taking turns to be agents, producers and the like while the other was Thomas, trying to use their own techniques to get the next role.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed that Dee kept scratching at the scales on his face, or at his arms, but Roman had no clue how to help or what the issue could be. He was rather unclear over if it was polite to enquire if Deceit sheds skin or not so had elected to ignore the action for a while longer.

“You insist you care for him, but are just playing games when he’s clearly uncomfortable.” Remus lectured immediately upon kicking the door in, barely letting either react before he was forcibly putting them both on the bed and summoning creams and cloths Roman had no clue he owned.

“Didn’t know whether I should ask or not. Manners are a confusing thing, you know.” Roman mumbled, watching the tenderness the cream was applied and wondering how that came from the same person who kicked doors in whether they were open or not.

Now leaning into the cloth being stroked slowly down his chin, Deceit relaxed. “Ree doesn’t care much for them so he wouldn’t understand. My scales get uncomfortable when they’re dry. I have to moisturise them twice a day in hot or cold weather.”

“Not caring for manners seems to mean I’m able to look after you far better than some dorks.” Remus murderously muttered, still shooting glares at his brother. He only broke the glare when he needed to roll the sleeves of Dee’s top up. “Only here and your face, or are there more dry ones you’re ignoring?”

“Just those two.” 

The familiarity in the conversation that Roman was watching just pounded the point home that he didn’t really know either of them. for a moment it felt isolating before he decided to make it motivation instead. Deceit had already started trying to make him do that with the criticism his ideas received but the idea would work for him here too. He could be closer to his brother again and get to know Deceit as well, and if it ended up that both he and his brother dated the same person, well what could he say, sometimes brothers do have the best taste in who they love.


	14. Star Shapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Creativities accidentally fusing the King and Deceit take a walk in the imagination

It had been an accidental fusion, in all the chaos that was decorating for Christmas, making thoughtful gifts for friends and coming up with excuses or ways to escape uncomfortable family gathering the twins ended up fusing.

On the bright side the King actually managed to get everything organised and perfect far quicker than either Remus or Roman had been accomplishing their tasks, and in such a way Logan could act on them further with the help of Virgil and Patton.

The fact it also left Romulus and Deceit free until such a time as Thomas needed an excuse was just the cherry on top, as Dee found himself spirited away into the imagination.

Currently the landscape was relatively warm, only a mild chill of nighttime in the air as they walked over hills.

“Why would anyone trust stars to lead the way somewhere?” Deceit muttered, glancing up at the sky, the carols the twins had been yelling before fusing running through his mind. “I mean, sure, if civilisations know and plot the stars they can be used for guidance but the nativity acts like a star appearing from nowhere, not only is a thing that happens but also is a sensible thing to just follow on a journey.”

Romulus chuckled, looking down at him, “I’m sure Logan would be the one to ask if you’re actually curious about that.”

“And an hour of talk about constellations.” Dee groused. “You at least have better stories to go with the shapes they make.”

There was a thoughtful hum as they both looked back towards the sky for a moment and instead of beginning to draw one of the shapes out and telling the story the King looked down once more.“You might question the story of three kings following a star, but you can believe me when I say everyday the stars lead me to where you are.”

“Then follow them to me more often, Sire. I grow so lonesome when you can’t be here.” Deceit flushed before he replied, once again unused to someone flirting as smoothly as only he usually could.

“I'll see if I can manage that Starlight.” Romulus agreed, leaning to give him a small kiss before carrying on their walk.


	15. Pleasant Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit just wants to be warm and lights all the candles he's hoarded over the years

Logan had lectured him a hundred times before. There’s no point in heating an entire house for just one person when they can put another sweater or blanket on. It’s a waste of energy and resources.

That lecture never stopped them from doing it usually, but always left Dee feeling terrible and guilty for simply wanting to be warm. they’d tried explaining that they had been shivering, and that blankets didn’t help enough. Still they’d be guilted over it.

Remus had suggested just setting fire to the house when he’d visited for a while. Fire is just about as hot as things can get so it would work, except for destroying their home and leaving them even colder outside than they had been before. Dee kindly disregarded the suggestion, knowing he wouldn’t take offence.

Now though Dee sat curled under all the blankets and duvets they could locate, even ones stolen from their housemates rooms, shivering and fire seemed a lot more reasonable than the horrible guilt they’d face with turning the heating on. As long as the flames were controlled, fire wouldn’t do damage and they had been hoarding candles for their soothing scents for years.

All their friends knew that giving Dee a scented candle would always been excitedly received, and likely never used. They had candles scattered over all the surfaces in their room, at the back of their desk, the front of their bookshelves, all over their bedside cabinets and the top of their drawers.

If only to hopefully have a little heat in their room, Dee scrambled to fetch matches and start lighting everything they knew had nothing to catch fire above or around it. They’d already resolved not to leave their blankets for the rest of the day so there was no worry over unattended candles in their mind, just about getting warm without causing a fire.

It wasn’t long before they were truly warm and comfortable, even creeping out of their blanket nest long enough to fold the blankets they’d borrowed and leave them in front of their bedroom door. The chill from the hallway prevented Dee from going any further.

Dee was just playing a game on his laptop when they heard the others arrive home again, muttering between themselves over how cold the house was and wondering where Dee was for the chill in the air.

“They’ve got to be home. Our blankets have been… apparently folded outside their door? What’s happening?” Logan’s voice broke halfway through his sentence, presumably spotting their blankets and duvets.

Romulus spoke up next, knocking on Dee’s door even as he spoke. “Darling, are you okay? It’s perfectly fine to borrow our quilts if you’re cold, Dear.”

Dee snickered lightly, opening the door. “Of course it is, Sunshine. I’m plenty warm in here. Why don’t you join me?” They offered, hiding a slight shiver as the cold from the hallway seeped through the gap.

“Do I want to know how your room is so warm while we’re still shivering out here?” Logan queried, remaining outside as the invitation had clearly only been intended for Romulus.

“It finally seemed appropriate for my candles to be lit, or are you going to provide a lecture over their usage that nobody is interested in hearing?” Dee countered, fully expecting the sometimes overly logical man to have an issue with the idea.

Instead Logan just picked up the blankets. “As long as you don’t cause a fire. Enjoy your candlelit evening.”


	16. Fuzzy Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit just wants a break from the chaos of the mindscape and finds King Creativity knitting in the imagination

Deceit just wanted a break, to curl up and be comfy.

Running around trying to limit the chaos of Remus and Patton’s paranoia that had been growing since Thomas learnt about a few of his darker sides left him weary and his limbs aching. So he was retreating to the softer, safer part of the imagination, hoping Roman wouldn’t mind the intrusion.

Roman wasn’t the one he found when he entered a small cottage on the edge of the forest though.

There, knitting socks for some reason was the King, already smiling at the door opened and he looked up. “It seems a lot of things are changing for Thomas right now.” He mused in lieu of a greeting, patting the sofa beside him.

“When aren’t they? More he learns and it changes the more it stays the same.” Dee grumbles folding into the chair, before realising there were more socks scattered about, none of them matching. “Who are you? Dobby?”

“That’s what the argument leading to them fusing was over apparently. Now all I want is to figure out how to make broomstick and snitch patterns.” The king nodded still cheerful, but grabbing a specific pair. “And for my weary traveller, why don’t you test how fluffy they are?”

Deceit pulled them on happily, leaving his shoes and normal socks by the edge of the sofa before snorting. “I can look after myself, you know?” He insisted, still taking the mug and plate of biscuits that had now appeared.

“But I want to do that while I can. It definitely seems like the brothers don’t do much more than cause trouble.” The deep voice was as soothing as Deceit had ever remembered it and when he began crooning a song he was soon drifting off to sleep, the King’s hand stroking his hair back occasionally.


	17. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working at a computer slowly makes Deceit's hands freezing cold, thankfully he can convince Roman to hold hands long enough they warm up again

Dee curses the office and computer he works at daily, but with winter setting in even more so.

Of course workplaces had to maintain a safe temperature to work in, a comfortable one even, but when half the co-workers raise merry hell if they’re too hot and he’s generally a little cold regardless, he was starting at a disadvantage. 

Then he realised his hands would get colder and colder though the day.

It didn’t matter that people said ‘Cold hands, warm heart’ especially since he thought it was a lie. What mattered was that Roman thought that was true and had been trying to puzzle out his likes and dislikes for a few months now.

What was even more important was that Roman always felt like an absolute furnace when their hands brushed while helping each other with different things. It would be so easy to just hold a hand out as though asking for help just to warm his hands up for a short time.

Roman had to bite his lip from smirking when that week he was suddenly helping Dee a lot more than usual, holding hands the entire time. The other might be an enigma but he was definitely someone looking for more warmth in his life and Roman had plenty to spare.

  
  



	18. Holiday Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus makes a battlefield out of cookies and candy. Deceit just loves hearing the stories

Everyone knows that candy canes can be made sharp to stab people with if you suck them long enough. Not everyone will sit, sharp knife in hand, carefully carving them into mini blades and eating each sliver cut from them.

Then again, Remus was definitely not selfish with his candy cane carving. Deceit had curled up with his head on the others lap after about twenty minutes of the activity preoccupying him and kept being fed his own slivers of the minty treat.

The only thing which had stopped Deceit from joining him earlier was baking the variety of gingerbread people, all in position to be holding their swords once they’d been carved. Now they all stood in two rows, iced except for needing candy cane swords, in front of a nutcracker stolen from Roman years before after seeing a performance of the Nutcracker Ballet.

“We’re ready to battle to the death now, Dee dee.” Remus poked his last sword into Deceit’s cheek as he realised they’d run out of anymore for him to carve.

“Then we better make sure the hot chocolate river is running for the battle too.” Deceit laughed, loving the tradition they’d built over the years. He might only have offered some semblance of sense to the story they’d act out but Creativity was literally what Remus was here to do and just being around the others enjoyment of it was enough sometimes.

Especially when they got to gorge themselves on gingerbread, hot chocolate and candy canes after the story ended.

  
  



	19. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a unique idea when Virgil gets concerned over a firework display

With even Logic admitting a partiality to word association games, there was no wonder that among Thomas’s sides word play was prevalent. 

From the poetry and rhymes that Roman and Logan could both come up with on the fly, to the puns and jokes that thrilled Patton so much, everyone had their own ways of playing with words. Actually the hidden sides had started off their games about how different phrases could be used to deprive each other of senses or ways to communicate, but while Deceit carried that on, the others began making their own forms.

Rejected Creativity became obsessed over how many words appear exactly as they are in other words and phrases. If something described literally what was happening in a thing, such as a waterfall, then why shouldn’t a firework also do the same? Those questions could ensnare Remus’s mind for days unless Thomas was doing badly.

Now when Virgil mentioned bringing in the new decade, everyone had been curious. His trepidation over the firework show Roman had been insisting every side known to Thomas had to attend, given it would be a lot of work to allow access to his part of the imagination for the sides still hidden, also caught their attention. 

Neither Remus nor Deceit had spent much time in the brighter part of the imagination, past sneaking in to make sure the monsters couldn’t grow to difficult for his brother. The question still remained in Remus’s mind though, “How does the fire do any work at all for those things? It just blows up. They should be called something else: light bombs or shooting colours or something.”

“Well if you can work out how to make fire work quietly then I’m all for it. Those bangs freak me out and literally, aren’t they made from bombs anyway? What if we get hurt, or someone gets burnt? I don’t know how to treat burns.”Virgil groused before spiralling into more of his worries about the evening.

“Blustery, breathe with me, please.” Dee intervened, catching one of Virgil’s flying hands to soothe a thumb over the back while starting to guide their breathing. “I’m sure they’ll find a compromise if you’re this concerned, but Ree will undoubtedly have some quieter ideas for the evening now he knows. Right?” 

At the glance over to him Remus nodded, heading to his dungeon to see what the powers of imagination and fire could do to get it working quietly aside from candles.

/\/\

When the evening came Virgil and Deceit ended up heading to the imagination ahead of Remus, being yelled at to say he’s running late because of a mess Roman sent over, whether that was what had actually happened or not, they weren’t sure. Sometimes they’d all refer to the concerns Virgil had about imagination events as Roman’s messes, so knowing if it was just that or something else was impossible to tell.

“Of course the gremlin can’t be on time. I’m meant to be fashionably late and even then he hasn’t arrived yet.” Roman muttered, having entered the castle gardens with showers of sparklers going up either side of him, while Virgil hissed, and instinctively pulled the two closest to him away from the sparks, namely Deceit and Logan.

“Apologies Princey. He said to tell you he’s sorting out a mess you sent over but will get here as soon as he can.” Deceit explained, keeping a hold of the hand now in his but stepping forwards once more.

An unsatisfied frown covered Roman’s face for a moment before he shrugged it off with a roll of his neck. “I suppose we can only wait until he rears his ugly head then, although I’m sure I cannot recall anything for him to be referring to.”

“Can we do the sparklers while we wait, Kiddo. You always have the most colourful sparklers for us to use as wands.” Patton piped up, already bouncing on his toes as he looked at the table only sparklers we laid out on.

Before anything could be said to agree or disagree a figure made of flames appeared, marching through the archway as Roman jumped back and it began pouring drinks out from the small bar Roman kept outside.

“I got the fire working. I told you there’s more sense in this being a firework than the light bombers.” Remus cheered, racing in behind it, eyes watching as it passed a drink to Deceit and started making one after following Logan’s point towards a bottle. “Can’t get it to talk though. But what do you think of my firework?”

If Roman had been frowning before his was full on stropping now, and glaring daggers at his brother. “This was meant to be my firework show, not a Remus brings madness affair.”

“But this firework is quieter and less likely to cause anxiety for Virgil than your lightbombs. It’ll even put itself out if we get close enough to touch, look.” Of course Remus’s way of making them look was to actually throw Roman on top of his firework but it did disappear seconds before impact, only to form again to the right of where Roman landed.

“Hot chocolate?” Virgil asked as the flames now turned to him, basically ignoring their movement for doing the task that Remus had presumably given them to do.

“I’d already set the fireworks to go of far enough away the noise shouldn’t be very loud and have literally got noise cancelling headphones available just in case Virgil or anyone else needs them, so thanks for your nonsense bro, but can I get back to hosting my royal event?” Roman groused, pouting as he accepted the hand Patton offered to help him up. 

Virgil had taken his drink while listening to the explanation and began smiling softly between the brothers. “You already planned ahead for my concerns? Well, we have the almost silent firework here, so why don’t you let the slightly noisier ones begin?” 

Patton and Logan had both been curious about their drink making firework’s inspiration but suddenly realised it was Remus’s way to address some concerns Virgil hadn’t voiced to them. The gesture was sweeter than they would have expected from him.


	20. Decoration Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan joins the dark sides in decorating for Christmas, and realises that liking traditional decorations isn't the safest around Remus.

“Why are there candles in the tree?” Logan could only blink when he joined their decorating. Logic had been invited by Remus that morning, since the hidden sides were all curious over him.

“You were moaning about how commercialised the holiday is this morning.” was all the explanation he received from Deceit, now pulling in a box of evergreens and pine cones.

Virgil snickered at the bewildered expression remaining on his face. “If you’re celebrating with us then your views are included and well, Remus knows a scary amount of the traditional decorations from like all the eras past and just how much chaos they can cause.”

“So we’re doing traditional decorating.” Deceit agreed, “Who do you want to help?”

“I’m setting fire to the tree.” Remus declared, offering Logan the first option as he glanced around taking in the three around the room.

“Drying orange slices, adding pine cones and holly leaves to make small decorations.” Virgil shortly said, holding up one finished item.

“Making garlands.Nothing shop brought here.” Deceit just nodded back to his box, pulling out various things.

At seeing a few spiders caught amongst the branches, Logan made a decision. “I’ll help with the garlands. Patton’s never let me cut branches and vines to bring them in.”

“Virgil can definitely prevent fires on his own.” Deceit’s observation had them both splitting their attention between candles being lit, and weaving the garlands with ribbons, although yellow, purple and indigo weren’t traditional colours they did complement the room wonderfully.

Logan just grinned at seeing some candles extinguished the instant they were lit, quickly reappearing on a less dense area of branches. He couldn’t tell if that was Deceit or Virgil using their powers, but it made sense that even with more chaos the two Self-Preservation’s would have the hidden commons area far safer than the known one ever had been.

“Too many candles, Remus. Why not make paper chains or something to go around the tree?” Deceit finally suggested, standing and helping Logan up too. 

Together they moved to start pinning the garlands to the walls, neither now paying attention to the tree, past listening to Virgil hissing whenever Remus presumably did something dangerous.

“FIRE EXTINGUISHER NOW PLEASE!!” The yell finally had them turning to see Remus very hurriedly creating the demanded article and backing away although they weren’t clear whether that was from Virgil or the top branches of the tree that now had a chain of fire going around them.

Deceit was at the tree in an instant, summoning his own fire extinguisher to help on the opposite side to where Virgil was. “Next time we’re insisting on just lights shaped like candles.”

“At least he’ll listen if you decide that.” Virgil grumbled, frowning at the burnt patches of the tree. “Re, please make it lively again?”


	21. Dreary Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas does some thinking about his Sides and their secondary colours. It leads him to wanting to get to know Deceit a little better

Thomas knew black and white thinking is dangerous. As he’d grown up that had gotten clearer and clearer and though he still held firm over some things being either right or wrong he was far more likely to look for the grey, the in-between views.

Seeing how black and white thinking was literally part of his brain shown quite vibrantly between the Prince and the Duke was jarring. Once he began to remember Logan’s explanation a few days after meeting Remus all he could wonder was why that hadn’t changed as he grew up.

Then he began to look at those secondary colours and question even more the things he knew about himself an his sides, because thankfully, the only pure white secondary colour to be found was Roman. He could only see the things he deliberately created as things of pride now thanks to all the love shown to them by his friends and his followers.

The black secondary colours led to an even larger surprise, not because of Virgil, or Remus, but because Logan was included in that. How could lingering thoughts of the world as black and white, light verses dark, match Logan up with darkness? Thomas decided that could be spoken over later.

Patton being grey was where he wanted to see his morality. He wanted to look for the middle ground now he was an adult and sometimes that did lead to being morally grey. 

Then there was Deceit. At first Thomas had assumed his secondary colour was black, the same as the other proclaimed dark sides. The term wasn’t as clear as when Roman had first said it now, especially with Virgil’s reluctance to use it, and looking at Deceit’s outfit, the same was true for Deceit having a secondary colour.

Of course Yellow would be the one Thomas associated most with him, but while his cape and hat were black, the rest of his outfit remained a dark grey. If Logan was right that it was how he viewed the sides, whether while growing up or now, that gave them the secondary colours, then only the covering of how he viewed Deceit was black. If he knew the lies that were the main thing he knew Deceit represented so far and saw them as immediately negative without context, then the grey secondary colour had him wanting to know more about his most vague side.

“Deceit?” Thomas called, deciding to leave the rest of his introspection for another day and see if there was more information he could gain.

“Okay, so there’s no phones ringing, and nobody at the door. What on earth could you use my help with currently? There’s literally nothing that my role could assist you with currently, unless there’s more of a creative block than the cement shoes Remus is trying out today.” Rising up Deceit begins looking around the house instead of focusing on his host. He was used to being unwanted so expected at least something to have prompted the summons.

Thomas had just been lounging on the sofa and now only shifted to be sat a little more upright instead of craning his neck to watch the side. “I thought you could tell me more about the philosophers I’m unlikely to consider reading about since you tend to bring them up a lot.”

It was a weak excuse and one Deceit had instantly known, given it literally used his role to be said. That didn’t stop him taking a seat on the sofa and trying to come up with one to ramble about. He could find out what was actually wanted later.

Thomas relaxed as he went along with the discussion, listening to Deceit holding the debate almost entirely on his own. Perhaps more of his sides had deary secondary colours from darkness but he would still learn about them and from them.


	22. Soft Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit gets to rest at the end of the day

Living with the dark sides was difficult for all of them. Where their role finished and their personality began was sometimes difficult even for each side themselves, but being the one in charge of keeping them hidden…

Basically Dee ran himself exhausted on a regular basis but that did afford him some concessions from the others occasionally.

That night in particular he had used one thing Remus had promised to create whatever he wished for his room and some new blankets had sounded like the perfect thing.

Now Deceit had finished everything that could possibly be needed and was finally returning to his room to relax.

It was generally warmer than the rest of the mindspace but every now and then he just wanted the comfort of physical items keeping him warm, safe and covered, hidden from the world by gentle fabrics. The fleece blankets with black and yellow patterns covering them were perfect for him to sink into. 


	23. Lit Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shh. don't tell anyone but this is how I imagined Dee's room in Death and Clouds. Nobody asked for more description of the space and this was already posted to tumblr long before the secret santa was revealed so I've not said anything

Dee loved watching the flames, hundreds of tealights lit and scattered around his room. The fact they had it wonderfully warm without his heating being turned on was a definite bonus but the comfort of simply having the flames was most important.

His flat was still small. The first decent one he’d been able to own and redecorate as he wished, especially since it was one of the few he’d found that accepted the serpents he kept as pets. 

Roman had complained once, thinking he should have somewhere bigger, but the enclosed space was easy for Dee to keep precisely how he wanted. Then again the other also loved to bemoan the lack of variety in colour between the rooms and could probably find something to be dramatic over wherever he lived.

Dee was happy though. The bookshelves and chests dotting the living area with two sofas and a small TV should he particularly want to watch it. Best of all was that he had plenty of shelves and chests that candles could be stood on when he just wanted to watch a flame and be warm.

The rugs he had over the wooden flooring only ever increased his comfort, including the one in front of the bed he had pushed into one corner, electing to keep what was intended to be the bedroom as an office and rehearsal space.

He was content here, able to drop the endless act he must carry when among the public and just relax. 


	24. Christmas Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Remus and Patton baking and singing in the kitchen everyone else is escaping to Roman's realm

Cheery singing could be heard from the kitchen and Dee just tried to pull his bowler hat further over his ears in the hopes of blocking out the tune.

Perhaps he’d have coped hearing it if only one of the two there had been singing, but Remus had joined in with Patton’s baking that afternoon and that proved fatal for everyone’s ears. With Morality only singing the correct words louder and louder in response to the lewd and twisted adaptions Remus came up with and Remus thinking that made it a competition over who could sing loudest, anything good about the Christmas music was quickly vanishing.

The only reason Dee had even braved leaving his room was to get something to eat, but getting closer to, well, that, was not something any part of him wanted to do.

He gladly followed the tug on his wrist when someone caught it from the stairs, only realising moments later that it was Virgil.

“We’re leaving them to it, and having an evening in Roman’s palace instead.” He explained, glancing over his shoulder while still leading them away. “Logan said his soundproofing was beginning to fail because Remus wants attention so being in Roman’s realm could become the only way to find peace.”

Logan was already holding the door open when the pair reached him ushering them through to reveal that Roman’s palace was metres from the entrance to his realm for the time being. “Roman has said he’s got an orchestra who can play the tunes of Christmas songs if we would wish.”

“Ever more relaxing when the voices are removed.” Dee sighed, taking Logan’s hand as well while the trio headed in to find their Prince.


	25. Sick Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit keeps pet snakes, and Roman and Remus have a lot of them free roaming in the Imagination. This becomes an issue when Roman finds one extremely ill and asks him for help.

Deceit has kept snakes for years

  * He loves them but tries to only have one or two at a time, as long as the twins haven’t gone on a serpent kick with Thomas’ imagination for a while

  * Then he has however many they’ve accidentally made permanent creations until he can force Remus to actually give them their required habitat and food supply somewhere in the imagination

  * He’ll still visit all the ones they’ve released into various climates over the years but let them remain wild snakes for the most part.

  * Looking after his pets properly is always the most important thing

  * For a while he just has the one snake, having lost one he’d had for many years and now reluctant to get a new one

  * That is until Roman wakes him up in the middle of the night banging on his door

  * “There’s a snake acting weirdly on my castle’s steps. Can you check on it?”

  * The snake is laying almost on the main path up the stairs, mouth wide open as it breathes and Dee is extremely alarmed 

  * And summoning Remus too. 

  * “Roman, You know my rules for snakes, he controls more of this land, make sure the snakes are in the right temperatures and habitats for them if you don’t want chaos to reign until I can be certain this snake will survive”

  * Very confused twins left behind as Dee carefully picks up the snake and heads back to his room, ready for a very long while of nursing his new pet back to health. 

  * He was not expecting at all the return to the imagination a month later and find a reptile zoo, essentially gigantic enclosures for any serpents the twins had been able to locate, all separated with their own specialised climates so the creatures could remain wild without then worrying over ending up in unhealthy climates for them.





	26. Stolen Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan steals Deceit's hat.

Any side he’d ever hidden knew not to touch the hat, nor any bags he kept for the short time they lasted. His hat was the most important of them all though, because hiding his thinking was necessary. Thomas always thought it was in the expression of liars what they meant, so of course Deceit had to be able to hide that and play the role properly.

It was truly bizarre how much how Thomas viewed different traits impacted how they’d manifest but that didn’t change the fact that Dee still had no hat, meaning somebody had taken it. With a sigh he could admit that was actually likely to be one of the light sides now, unaware of how the hat impacts the world of Thomas’s brain.

Creativity taking it was the best he could hope for, then the imagination would likely shift its purpose for a short time. Roman was practising lines and definitely didn’t have a bowler hat currently though.

Morality would never dare to steal no matter how much he lied to the other sides while proclaiming it was wrong to do so. Emotions apparently had different rules around lying to Patton’s view.

Besides when he passed the door to Patton’s room he could hear Virgil inside and whatever their differences Anxiety definitely knew the concerns over people who don’t know Deceit having control of his hat.

“If you wanted something to examine, I would think a half serpentine side would be preferable to a felt hat.” Logan jumped as his door was pushed further open, not realising he hadn’t shut it properly before registering the offer being made.

He still frowned when turning to face Dee. “But how can I tell when you’re telling the truth? Much easier to trust something that cannot speak.”

“Nor can it give consent and given that is as much a part of me and my role as your tie is I’d prefer it back now.” He wasn’t asking, already reaching out to reclaim it. If Logan wanted something to figure out truth from lies with then he could have the full side or none at all.

“The hat changes how you do your role then?” Now Deceit was in comfortable territory. Giving the nerd answers would at least help him know how to combat logic in the future.


	27. Feeling Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman have adopted a teen Deceit and just want him to feel included this Christmas. His own pet seems like the perfect way to manage that.

They’d known when deciding to adopt that every child would have their own difficulties and issues. Roman knew they’d manage to get along regardless of which teenager they chose in the end and was always willing to learn about the people he met. Virgil had been more cautious over adopting older teens, well aware of the things brought into their awareness after the bonfire that had been his childhood, but determined to help despite his concerns.

Dee just wanted to know how long it would take until they gave up on him. 

Now Christmas was approaching and just as Olaf learnt in his adventures, every family had different traditions regarding their winters but Virgil wanted to start new ones, family ones, with Dee being included in them from the start. Of course Roman had his share of traditions he tried to avoid changing but there was plenty of room for more.

“Hero?” He called, wandering through the house. They’d booked the day of to Christmas shop while Dee was still at school. “Have you got your heart set on a gift for Dee or can I make a suggestion?”

“That sounds like you want to do yours regardless of my ideas, Blustery.” Roman teased, sliding down the banister to get downstairs.

Virgil smirked, “Depended on how expensive yours are. Dee is fascinated by reptiles, but snakes especially. Let’s get him a pet.”

There was a moment of quiet as Roman thought over the idea, as well as the dramatic gestures he’d planned to talk Virgil into for Dee’s first Christmas. “He’d have to have it early. I doubt we can hide a serpents enclosure in our house.”

“Then why not start a new tradition of One present a week early?” Virgil had already decided that one might help, knowing that even a silly gift a few days early would help him feel more festive.

“We better get to the shops to learn everything we need to for looking after a snake then.” Roman declared, marching over to put his shoes on and making Virgil laugh at the ridiculousness.

/\/\/\

“I thought Christmas was next week, not today.” Deceit remarked, getting back from class to see the living room perfectly set out like it was Christmas morning although only three presents were under the tree.

Virgil just patted the sofa and shrugged. “Well I thought we could start a new family tradition with you, and have a present early. Roman just insisted on every looking perfect for the aesthetic.”

“He’s not…” Dee’s words were cut off by Roman looking frankly ridiculous in a Santa outfit coming in with a deep belly laugh.

“I’m too old for Santa Claus, can I just take my present from under the tree?” Dee hurriedly pleaded, more than a little alarmed at the lengths his adopters were going to. He hadn’t expected to even be kept until Christmas and now with these reactions it was a little overwhelming. 

Roman took in his expression for a moment, before taking a couple of accessories off. “I’ll help you since yours is the big heavy one.”He offered, fully dropping the act, and passing Virgil the presents for the two of them.

With the present now out from under the tree Dee could see a few air holes, revealing the lid of a tank. That piqued his curiosity enough to just tear off the wrapping paper, appearing like a perfect child be damned.

“A snake?” He crouched down spying through the glass seeing the battery powered heat lamp and underneath it a small Rosy Boa. “You have a pet snake now?”

“No. She’s for you. Your early Christmas gift, Dee.” Virgil explained gently having watched the unwrapping carefully. “We have a proper heating pad upstairs, but the serpent seller said to use a heat lamp if she was going to be wrapped up even if for a short time. What do you want to name our newest family member?”

Dee didn’t answer, tears silently falling as his emotions finally got to much for him. Trying to hide them he pulled Roman into a hug as the closest parent to him.

“You’re here to stay Dee, and so is your little princess.” Roman assured, letting the hug carry on as long as Dee gripped him, before moving to give Virgil the same treatment.

He’d expected to only last a short time if he was ever adopted, but here he was, sixteen, with two adopters and his very own pet. He wasn’t sure how strong love was but it definitely felt very overwhelming in the moment.


End file.
